In order to obtain smooth and dense metallic deposits during electrodeposition, it is a common practice to utilize additives that act as leveling additives. The additives are usually surface active, and adsorb onto areas of the surface with the highest charge density. This leads to the suppression of deposition at high energy sites, while making deposition at lower energy sites more favorable providing a more even deposition across the surface.